Sales activity often involves following-up leads. These leads may originate from trade shows, promotions, advertising or business acquaintances and the like. Conventionally, lead inquires are collected through various sources, and then they are sent out for qualification or directly sent for qualification to one or more qualification firms. These qualification firms record and qualify the lead inquiries and e-mail qualified leads to a literature coordinator at a sales office. The literature coordinator distributes the qualified leads to field sales personnel or an appropriate distributor within an applicable territory.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a solution that automates and streamlines distribution of field ready qualified leads and provides a comprehensive campaign management tool that will provide return on investment data.